


Riding High

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Harry Potter, Broom!sex, Carefree Harry Potter, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Obviously this is crack, PWP, Sex makes draco sappy, Snarky Boyfriends, Theres no shame here, Top Draco Malfoy, carefree Draco Malfoy, look they fuck on a broom, you cant be shy and fuck on a broom ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Seamus Finnigan said Draco and Harry couldn't have sex on a broom. They prove him wrong.





	Riding High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have almost no excuses for this, other than I should have been editing and I didn't want to do that. I blame two things for this story: Hailun, who has been begging me to write this for about a year, and the discord chat where this randomly came up. The point is, they fuck on a broom and I'm not ashamed. Thanks to Vany for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Translation by [Liberty_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Party/pseuds/Liberty_Party) into Vietnamese can be found [here](https://uniworldcom.wordpress.com/2019/01/24/riding-high/).

“This is a stupid idea,” Harry said as he followed Draco out into the garden. 

Draco turned his head and smirked over his shoulder at Harry. “What, are you scared?” 

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. “No. I’m not _scared_. I’m just saying it’s a stupid idea. It’s dangerous.” 

Draco stopped and turned to face him. “Never thought I’d live to see the day where you would admit to something being dangerous.” 

Harry readjusted his arms a bit and looked off to the side. “Well, it is. From a physical standpoint, people just weren’t made to have sex on brooms. It’s-it’s-” Harry struggled for the word. “It’s physics!” He finished triumphantly. 

“You wouldn’t know anything about physics if it fell down and hit you on the head.” Draco laughed at his own joke, and Harry huffed again. When Draco stopped laughing, he took a step forward and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Look, Harry, we don’t have to do this. I mean the only reason we’re even out here is because Finnigan said we couldn’t. It’s not like he’s going to know if we don’t do it.” 

Harry thought about it for a moment, then snatched the broom from Draco. “No, we’re doing it. I just want everyone to know that I said it was a stupid idea when we both fall and break our necks.” 

“Wow, Potter, you really know how to set the mood.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Screw you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” Draco waggled his eyebrows and Harry groaned. 

“You’re insufferable. I don’t know why I speak to you.” 

“You just can’t resist my broomstick,” Draco leered. 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Draco!” Harry laughed and Draco joined in. He pulled Harry towards him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

When they pulled away Draco asked, “You sure you want to do this?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It could be fun.” He stepped away from Draco. “We should probably prepare down here, though.” 

Draco was already pulling his jumper off. “Who’s going to be doing the riding?” 

Harry snorted as he stepped out of his shoes. “Of the dick or the broom?” 

“The broom,” Draco clarified, tossing his belted jeans to the side. 

“Hmmm, probably me,” Harry replied. 

Draco started and shot Harry a dark look. “Why probably you?” 

“Er,” Harry looked around the empty garden for something to defend himself with. He was suddenly very aware of being completely naked and about to have sex with his boyfriend atop of a broom and said boyfriend was suddenly in a Mood. “No reason?” he tried. 

“You think you’re a better flyer than me!” Draco accused pointing a finger at him. “You don’t think I could ride a broom and fuck you into next week at the same time.” 

Harry took an unconscious step back. “That’s not it at all.” It was a lie and they both knew it. 

“I’ll show you,” Draco growled. He picked up his wand and summoned a lawn chair while stalking towards Harry. “Bend over,” Draco ordered, setting the chair beside them. 

“Draco, I didn’t mean-”

“Bend over,” Draco interrupted. 

“Would it kill you to say please?” Harry asked with an air of faux annoyance as he did what Draco told him. They both knew that Harry liked it when Draco got a bit dom-y. 

Draco cast a lube charm into the palm of his hand and tossed his wand into the grass. He pulled Harry’s cheeks apart and slid a finger into him without any warning. Harry gasped at the intrusion and pushed back asking for more. “You know you’re something else, Potter,” Draco murmured, pumping his finger in and out. “Just a second ago you wanted the situations to be reversed. Now look at you, we’ve just begun and already you want more.” He pushed a second finger into Harry. “You just can’t wait until I get this cock in you, can you?”

“You know you’re doing an awful lot of talking for someone who is supposed to be fucking me into next week,” Harry replied.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he spread his fingers inside of Harry and twisted them, searching for Harry’s spot. He found it with ease and Harry let out a choked moan. “I can multitask,” Draco smirked as Harry sank further into the chair. He worked him open for several minutes, enjoying the way Harry’s back would arch everytime Draco would stop and press on his prostate. 

“Come on, Draco,” Harry urged. “Just fuck me already.” 

“Not yet,” Draco told him. “We have to get in the air first.” 

Harry groaned at the thought of waiting. But as much as he wanted Draco’s dick in him, the whole reason they were out there was so they could do it on the broom. Draco pulled away and summoned the broom. Harry watched him as he sat on it side-saddle, bracing his hands on either side of him. As soon as he was situated, Harry sat in his lap, sinking down on his cock.. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco hissed. Harry braced himself against Draco’s chest and planted his hands on the inside of Draco’s. “Are you ready?” 

“Been ready since we started,” Harry growled and Draco chuckled. 

“So needy,” Draco whispered and nipped at Harry’s earlobe. “Here we go.” Draco pushed off so they were hovering just above the ground. If anything went wrong at least it wouldn’t be a far drop. They were was a moment where they both rocked and Draco had to fight for them to stay upright before they both ended up ass-up on the ground. Once they found their balance they were still for a moment. 

“I think we can move now,” Draco told Harry. “Why don’t you try first?” Harry gave an experimental roll of his hips. When they didn’t immediately come crashing down, he did it again. Soon he was writhing and moaning in Draco’s lap, while Draco fought to keep them steady. “How’s it feel Harry?” Draco crooned. “Fucking yourself on my dick and proving Finnigan wrong?” Unsurprisingly, Harry always got off on the high of a victory.

“It’s good,” Harry panted. “I just need more.”

Draco was fairly certain there was no way he could give Harry the pounding he clearly wanted, but he could still fuck into him without killing them both. Draco gave his own hips a little roll, pulling back just as Harry was pushing forward. Harry gasped and his hand moved to clutch Draco’s. 

Draco turned his head to suck a mark into Harry’s neck and Harry tipped his head back to allow him better access, grinding down harder on Draco’s cock. Draco pulled away and licked at the bruising skin. “Merlin,” Draco breathed. “You’re so fucking good, Harry.”

“Draco,” Harry whimpered. 

Draco pulled back to look at Harry better and as he did so he realized they were no longer hovering just above the ground. Instead, they were high above the rooftops and getting higher by the second. “Harry, open your eyes,” Draco told him. 

Harry cracked an eye open and his breath caught when he saw the ground so far below. “Oh my god, Draco, we’re so high.” His dick twitched at the sudden rush of adrenaline and he wiggled to get Draco’s dick in deeper.

“You did that, Harry. This is what it feels like every time we fuck,” He murmured, never breaking rhythm. 

Harry chuckled, squeezing Draco’s hand. “Sentiment,” he chided. 

Draco laughed. “It must be the altitude.” 

“Or it could be my tight arse.” 

“Could be,” Draco conceded biting down into Harry’s shoulder. He was getting close, between Harry’s arse gripping him like a vice and the rush of being so high up, where anyone could see them, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “Go ahead and touch yourself, Harry, I got you.”

Harry nodded and pulled his free hand off the broom carefully before wrapping it around his dick. Draco watched enraptured as Harry jerked himself with short hard strokes. “Draco, I’m close,” Harry groaned. 

“Then go on and come for me,” Draco instructed. The broom was shaking now with how fast Draco was trying to fuck into Harry, and they were a little lopsided, but in no immediate danger. Harry’s dick looked so hot wrapped in his fist, Draco almost couldn't stand it. Just when he thought he was going to come before Harry, Harry pulled his other arm free and wrapped it around Draco’s neck, coming with a cry. Draco came almost immediately afterward groaning the whole way through. 

The broom wobbled as Draco came and Draco was almost ready to die like this. But as he came down from the high of his orgasm, the broom started to drop, too. Quickly, Harry rebalanced himself in Draco’s lap, hissing out a few choice expletives as Draco adjusted his grip. The broom stabilised and they reached the ground without injury. 

Harry carefully pulled himself off of Draco’s lap and moved to lay down in the grass. Draco winced as he stood from the broom and stretched his tight muscles. “Come down here,” Harry demanded, reaching his arms out with a playful smile. Draco rolled his eyes but got down on the grass and lay next to Harry. 

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Draco with a satisfied grin. “So, that was something.” 

Draco laughed. “Yeah, it was something. Not something I want to do in the near future though. My arse is killing me.”

Harry’s grin turned lewd. “You think mine’s not?”

“I think yours doesn’t have any splinters in it,” Draco shot back. 

“That’s fair,” Harry replied. He dropped his head down to give Draco a soft kiss. “But it was worth it.”

“Oh, definitely,” Draco assured him. He sat up on his elbows and leveled Harry with a serious look. “But I have to admit one thing.”

“And what is that?” Harry asked.

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh and looked up at Harry with a reluctant expression. “You are the better rider.” Harry laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that it might have made more sense for Harry to straddle Draco, but it was too late and now there is this. Maybe I'll make a series where they test out broom sex positions. 
> 
> Anyway, you can come yell at me about the physics of this on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
